


Library Liaison

by veillain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veillain/pseuds/veillain
Summary: Tsukishima gets a peck on his cheek BEFORE getting the phone number of his favorite librarian. Marvelous.(No one knows how it happened)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Library Liaison

_This isn't very time effective,_ Tsukishima thinks as he browses the many books sitting vertically on the bookshelves, slotted snugly between one another, inviting curious hands or brains to pick at its contents. 

Tsukishima is looking for a specific textbook, and for some reason it has to be difficult for him to find because the server for the library resources website crashed when he most needed it. 

Nevertheless, he patiently scans through bookshelves after bookshelves, moderately fond of the routine of searching through the array of publications of knowledge. He repeats the title of the textbook in his mind so that he does not get distracted with other books.

Tsukishima, though not fond of the freezing temperature of the library, has affections for one of the librarians. So he makes it a point to linger longer in there, even after the book he seeks already rests in the crook of his arms.

He acts like he is still on the search for something he does not yet have (perhaps, for a certain boy to look at him).

Yamaguchi's freckles look like specks of dust on a book, and Tsukishima likes books, a lot. Dusty or not. Tsukishima wonders if its strange of him to be having these sort of thoughts, he chucks the thought away when said boy of his dreams walks towards him. He staightens from where he is standing and brushes his bangs to the side in an attempt to appear more decent.

Yamaguchi leans into his personal space in an attempt to whisper about whether there is something he can help him with, Tsukishima instinctively leans into it whereby he receives a gentle kiss on his cheek without any prior hints.

Tsukishima learns that the library isn't so cold after all as he feels reasonably warm now. He walks out of the library with a contact number scribbled on a dark green sticky note, stuck between the pages of his textbook.

**Author's Note:**

> It is very much plotless. Clearly, I just wanted to write about librarian Yamaguchi and I-visit-the-library-for-more-than-just-books Tsukishima.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always lovely and appreciated!


End file.
